Birthday
by Fly High Fly Free
Summary: The gang tries to throw Will a birthday party with no real luck as they go off in search of an incognito Marian. Only there are a few surprises that await the gang when they return from their fruit-less search. Season 1, OCC


**Birthday**

"Good day, lads!" Robin exclaimed happily, rubbing his hands together. They all smiled softly, dropping the money bags onto the ground and collapsing onto their beds.

"And now!" he said suddenly, looking to his Saracen counterpart.

"Today is…" Djaq started, grinning.

"What? The day the Sheriff dies? The day we are pardoned?"

"I'm with Allan! If none of those things then I am not interested!" Much moaned from where he sat.

"Shut up Much!" Robin hissed, looking at his former man-servant, bottom lip quivering.

"Go ahead… What were you say—"

"Today is Will's Birthday!" Robin exclaimed loudly, making the others jump backwards.

"Yay," Allan said softly, "Another year. And we should care why?"

"He's not a kid anymore!"

"And since when has Will Scarlett –outlaw-ever been a child?" John questioned wryly.

Robin grimaced, "Spoil Sport…" he muttered before smiled again. Much sniggered.

"And why does my birthday count so much?" a new voice questioned as Will came into sight. Underneath his arm he carried a small amount of kindling for the all-ready burning fire.

"Just because!" Robin snapped. He was not amused.

"The last time I checked, you haven't seen Marian in a few days, right?" Scarlett questioned slyly.  
"And what does Marian have to do with your Birthday?"

"Hers was 7 days ago, Robin. Did you forget? She was 20 seven days ago…"

"What?!" Shouts resounded around the camp, eyes filled with questions and misunderstanding.

"How do you know that?' Allan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Will smiled cheekily, "I went to Locksley a few days ago for a drop-off and Gisborne was throwing a party in the Manor. I asked what everything was about and—"

"Yeah, I got it, Will…" Robin moaned. _I forgot Marian's birthday!_

The younger man nodded softly and smiled as Robin looked at them.

"Just go already!" Djaq snapped, sending Robin into a full sprint towards Knighton.

"And take a horse!" Much called. "Last time he didn't, he passed out in the forest and we –meaning I- couldn't find him…"

"And that was around the same time as," Allan grinned, turning to Much.

"DON'T BRING THAT UP!"

"Bring what up?" Will inquired, the others looking at them with questions.

"Nothing, nothing!" Much screeched. "Maybe I will join Robin at Knighton. Master! Wait for me!"

"I'll go too," Djaq concluded, John following her out of camp. Allan flowed, casting a quick glance

at the bewildered Will.

"And so that –not so subtitle hint- means that I have to cook dinner, right?" Will called.

"Yes!" Came the gathered reply.

"Great birthday present, guys! Fabulous!"

"You're welcome!" came the replies.

Scarlett scowled.

"You can come out now!" He called over his shoulder. There was a small sigh and a head popped into sight.

"Marian…"

"Happy birthday," she whispered, taking a seat next to him.

"Happy belated birthday," he replied, smiling kindly. She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I still can't believe Robin forgot my birthday," she said softly, looking around. The fire crackled softly and Will smiled softly.

"Well, at least Gisborne didn't..." he whispered, standing and moving towards the fire. She nodded and followed him.

The gang returned later that night, after spending many hours looking for Maid Marian. Robin was chomping at the bit as John literally dragged him back to camp. Suddenly Allan gave a small smile, pressing a hand to his lips as he slunk forwards.

The camp was silent. The fire crackled in the center of the kitchen and 5 plates of food laid around it. Two were piled opposite them. _Two?_

Robin squinted, looking to Will's bunk and was surprised to find him not alone. A body was pressed closely to the boy', a head lay against his chest and a hand was intertwined with his own. It was only then that he noticed the soft, Black-brown waves cascading down the figures back.

The gang watched them closely as the two finally woke up.

Marian giggled softly. 'We fell asleep," She said, looking at Will with a smile.

"I guess we did," he whispered, looking around them.

"Good morning!" Allan tweeted, "How did you two _sleep_?"

Suddenly, Marian threw off the covers and growled. The gang grew red, Robin sighed in relief. The two were still fully dressed, frowning at their comrades, but fully dressed.

"We thought—" Much started

Will frowned, "Really?" His green eyes were filled with annoyance as he swung himself from bed.

The cook seemed to not be fazed by the younger man's stare. "Who made dinner last night?"

"Me," Will said timidly, all eyes turning to him. All except for Marian. She was grinning, still laying on the warm bed.

"Itwasgood," Allan whispered.  
"What was that?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was... good..." The others burst into laughter.

Will beamed.

Marian smiled, climbing to her feet and looking at them. "I need to get back to Knighton. My father will be worried."

"Alright..." Robin said softly.

"Happy birthday, Will," She said.

"Happy belated birthday, Marian," he replied.

_Best birthday ever. _

* * *

**Author's Notes:** No, just to clear that up. They did not sleep together, they just fell asleep after waiting for the gang for so long. I wrote this for Harry's(Will) and Lucy's(Marian) close birthdays. November 27th and November 20th. YAY! Forgive me if I am wrong about those dates. If I am just tell me and I will fix this to the best of my ability.


End file.
